Sorpresa friskriel
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: ¡Toriel no entendía cómo sus hijos siendo tan bien parecidos, estaban solteros! o eso creía...


Undertale no me pertenece, sino a Tobby F.

 _ **Friskriel a la vena**_

 **Sorpresa ½**

Tomó la bolsa con las compras de ese día y salió del supermercado. Enumeró en su mente todos los víveres preguntándose si no le faltaba nada, asintió al ver que no era así y siguió su camino. Decidió tomarse un atajo por el parque porque estaba ansiosa por llegar a la casa, tenía muchas ganas de cocinar un pie de limón que hace poco le habían pedido sus hijos. Caminando por el parque se dio cuenta que muchas plantas estaban floreciendo, pensó que sería bueno llevar a su marido cuando tuviesen el tiempo libre. Siempre era bueno estar un tiempo a solas.

Alzó la vista y se fijó que en el parque había muchas parejas. El amor literalmente se respiraba en el aire. Eso le hizo ruborizarse.

 _Las parejas jóvenes son tan adorables_

Siguió cruzando al parque hasta llegar nuevamente a la calle. Un par de cuadras más y ya estaba por llegar a la nueva casa donde vivía desde que los monstruos salieron del subsuelo.

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que todos habían llegado. El primero en recibirla fue su esposo a quien le dio un corto beso antes de que llegaran los "niños". Seguidamente, apareció "el segundo clon de Asgore adolescente" como le llamaba Papyrus y una jovencita morena de ojos rasgados a quienes les abrazó con cariño.

Se dispuso a cocinar el pie con la receta que había encontrado en internet – porque sí, Asriel se había tomado el tiempo y la paciencia de enseñarle a usar la red masiva. Después que estuviera listo, lo picó en varias rebanadas y llamó a todos para que comieran. Esperó ansiosa por los comentarios de su familia.

A todos les encantó y ella se sintió orgullosa. Se fijó discretamente en sus dos hijos, tan bien portados, tan nobles, inteligentes y para ellos guapos.

Ellos ni cuenta se daban que eran observados por la ex reina ya que estaban en una especie de burbuja hablando sobre su vida adolescente. Toriel sonrió para sí cuando Frisk se llenó la mejilla de un poco de crema chantilly y Asriel le limpiaba delicadamente con una servilleta.

 _Su hijo era tan educado y ella era tan torpe a veces que la hacía ver adorable._

Recordó a las parejas del parque en ese instante.

 _¿Por qué estarán solteros mis niños?_

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ese detalle. No les había conocido jamás intereses amorosos a ninguno, tampoco los escuchaba hablar de esos temas y eso que se contaban todo.

Será que no le prestan atención al amor, tienen otras cosas que hacer ya que Frisk seguía siendo embajadora y Asriel trataba de hacer una vida normal luego de todos los traumas que tuvo. Pero igual, Toriel pensaba que debían aprovechar su juventud y abrirse a todo tipo de experiencias.

De repente le gustó la idea de que sus niños tuvieran pareja. Se imaginó a cada uno presentándole un futuro galán o una futura novia. Se imaginó a Asgore actuando como padre sobreprotector disimuladamente y a ella como la consentidora pero siempre indicándole a ambos todos los riesgos que podrían tener.

Esa noche durmió con esas ilusiones y hasta soñó con eso. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano como de costumbre. Observó al antiguo rey que estaba arreglando unas flores y se le acercó.

-¿Querido, por qué crees que Frisk y Asriel no tengan pareja, es lo normal de unos jóvenes de su edad?

Asgore se le quedó viendo extrañado y analítico. No quería decir nada que delatara a los chicos.

-Bueno, ambos tienen tantas cosas que hacer últimamente que no tienen tiempo para estar en una relación.

Ella reflexionó un poco acerca de ese argumento y Asgore esperó que la convenciera.

-Da lástima, ambos podrían conseguirse personas o monstruos buenos –murmuró-. Incluso, pienso que hasta Sans sería buena opción para Frisk, siempre la invita a salir, la hace reír –entonó soñadora.

Asgore se sintió incómodo al guardarle un secreto a su mujer.

-Sans es un poco mayor.

-Es cierto, no lo recordaba. Pero, no se le nota –soltó en carcajadas.

Dejando a su esposo a la expectativa, tomó su bolso y salió porque debía hacer unos pagos de servicios. En la cola se encontró a Papyrus, Undyne y Alphys. Se iba a acercar a saludarlos pero se dio cuenta que estaban en una discusión "acalorada" y se mantuvo al margen esperando a que terminaran, escuchando el debate gracioso.

-Definitivamente, mi OTP es Frans, hacen muy bonita pareja y él siempre la tratará con humor. A las mujeres les gusta eso –argumentaba Undyne.

-Pues, ¡yo creo que el Friskriel tiene más posibilidades; aparte, que mi hermano es muy vago para ella! –Le contradecía Papyrus-. ¡Además que mejor que un antiguo príncipe monstruo para humana!

 _¿Acaso es una discusión de parejas donde mis hijos están involucrados?_

-¡Chicos, yo sé cuál de las parejas es canon! –gritó Alphys viendo su celular.

-¿Canon? –preguntó Papyrus.

-Es un término nerd para referirse que es oficial –le susurró Undyne a escondidas de su novia.

-¡Sí! ¡Y ha ganado el Friskriel! ¡Acá tengo las pruebas, miren estas fotos! –les indicó señalando a la pantalla de su celular haciendo que Papyrus y Undyne se acercaran a mirar.

-¡Oh sí, lo sabía! ¡Después de que la humana me superó ahora se consiguió alguien casi igual de bueno que yo, aunque conste que Sans aún le falta! –Exclamó orgulloso el esqueleto-. ¡Paga! –le recordó a la antigua guardiana quien le pagó a regañadientes.

-¡Son adorables, la bella y la bestia, el antiguo príncipe y la embajadora de los monstruos!

Toriel no pudo evitar participar en la conversación.

-¡¿Frisk y Asriel están juntos?!

El trío se puso nervioso, espantados de haber delatado sin querer a la pareja.

Al ver que no respondieron a su pregunta cayó en cuenta que era cierto y de ahí todo se volvió negro.

-¡Clon de Asgore!

Se desmayó de la sorpresa.

 **FIN**


End file.
